


红处方

by pot_sul



Category: Musou Orochi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: *r-18gr-18gr-18g*有人体改造，futa，生子，各式出血……还有像是土匪点天灯一样的不悯内容，三观极其不端正。*信教的，历史原教旨主义者绝对会雷*丕三，还有一点点塑料的吉三*雷，特别雷，感觉自己要是tag打全了会被骂死。





	红处方

1.  
三成躺在床上，医院的铁窗被拆了下来，连外面的阳光都像是假的一般，从前在这里躺着的时候他因为药物作用的精神敏感难以去分辨周遭的事物。他在这张病床上已经经历过许多令他羞耻，绝望的事了，如今安安静静地躺在这里，什么事都不用做，舒服地被人伺候着，反而有种不真实的感觉。

自战争结束之后这里马上就被改造成了供军队做暂时驻扎的医院。白天大家都十分忙碌，三成住在这个医院的顶层，周围的病房中暂宿着的都是因伤势并不严重而无需占据资源，从其他的野战医院迁来的高级军官。

战事已经成为了一面倒的形势，所以大家在此都过得十分轻松，在晚上无事的时候甚至还有人会去打失业的妓女电话，邀请她们来此陪伴。隔壁的红砖房子被改造成了厨房，知道它从前用途的三成拒绝吃从那里的锅中烧出的食物，为了照顾他医生也都是为他去买其他的食物，他如今食量小，也并不费什么事。

不止是红房子，这幢楼地底的实验室，如今被改成了员工宿舍，从窗外就能看到的那所小洋楼，虽然入住的人已经不同了，但是过去所发生的事三成都记得清清楚楚。

 

“今天感觉好点了吗？”为三成照顾身体的大谷吉继与他是年少时就相识的朋友，因为二人言语相通，吉继才被指派到了这一层去做医生，由于并无什么重病的病人需要照料，吉继拥有许多空闲的时间与三成作伴，在无事的夜晚两人时常走出医院，去院子里看散步。

三成摇头，用勺子刮粘在罐子底的酱汁，为了他现在的血压极易升高的身体状况，吉继用开水把里面的食物冲开，味道也变得难以恭维。

吉继掏出了手电筒，示意三成躺好分开双腿。前几日他有了出血的状况令吉继感到担忧，所以最近一直在平卧静养。

这样的检查本不该在一个男人身上做，由自己的幼年好友，一个十分温柔聪明，长相漂亮的人来做就更加尴尬。三成手抓着袍子，下半身坦露在吉继面前。忍不住思考自己从前做错了什么，以至于人生经历与吉继分离了这么多。

如今他怀胎七月，临盆之期将近，害他身体变成这样的人不知所踪。

 

2.  
曹丕坐在办公桌前，面前的档案里都夹得是被暂时关押在此处的人，由他父亲做后台，被关押在此处的人被他挑去随意摆弄，此处的负责人也没有什么怨言。

曹丕其实并不清楚他的父亲是否知道他在做什么，不过他确实在这里受到了欢迎。在对集中营的营长表演了如何用白炽灯灯泡刑讯逼供这样简单花销又少的方式之后，这所无人性的监狱中关押的人就能由他像是在市场挑选猪肉一样的自由选择了。

他需要一个年轻，漂亮，最好还能聪明点的人来做自己的实验目标。他左挑右选，最后在一张照片上打了勾，犯人的照片是在收监时拍的，上面的日期显示聚现在已经有四个月了。曹丕知道这牢狱中的生活条件是什么样的，从前因为营养不良，或是早早的染上了感染病而死导致他实验中止的劣质样本有很多，或是进行到一半就在他不注意的时候自杀的也有。每次多勾选几个也很难在完成度上有所突破，这次曹丕翻来覆去也没有再找到适合的，或是有能与这个名叫石田三成的一样吸引他的人了。

人杀的人如果多了，因谋杀而产生的罪恶感也会渐渐被抹消掉，而人在这样的杀人犯眼中也变得不像是人。在曹丕眼里，在他面前被结结实实捆在椅子上的三成还不如条狗，和等待被宰杀的牲口到差不多，若说实验中使用的猩猩，小白鼠和土狗是为了科学进步献身值得被尊敬与怜悯，那么三成，以及在他身前死去的那么多人不过是为了满足曹丕私欲的玩物而已。

这种肆意凌辱他人生命的快感自曹丕第一次杀生就开始了，初中的时候因为与父亲争吵，躲在家中的后院里他看到了偷偷潜入的青蛙，他用脚踩住了那个活物，只稍稍一用力，脚底下那个可怜的东西就眼眦开裂，从嘴中把自己的内脏吐了出来。

这样的破坏欲第一次被发掘出来，之后就不由自主地开始衍生了。他去学医而放弃与弟弟在父亲面前争斗并不是为了什么仁医的高尚品德，而是在享受切割人体时那种其他凡人所不能及，操控他人身体的快感。因而在宣誓的时候看着镶嵌在墙上的石板与刻在上面的文字确实也心虚了。

但是因为开战，连这最后的罪恶感也一并抛弃了，所有人们能接受的信息都在说非我族类，其心必异。无法理解的思想让他消失就好了，只有残害他人才能让自己壮大，而古往今来讲述各个征服王的故事也确实是这样。

自己的父亲在正面战场只要签个字就能用在人口密集区空投燃烧弹的方法杀死几百万人。不是亲自动手，那就没有杀人的罪恶感，曹丕觉得自己还不及父亲的伪善有千分之一。

三成面庞漂亮，骨架匀称，虽然因为营养不良而面容憔悴，不过饮食恢复了正常水平这美中不足也会被马上改正过来的。

并且他的身形也与女性骨骼类似，曹丕拿着标尺去测量他骨盆的宽度，尽管比不上女性腰身那样的比例，也要比正常的男性宽许多。

 

曹丕把像是牙齿矫正器一样的东西待在了三成的脸上。尽管不明白自己面前这变态医生的本意，但是脸上的这个东西像是狗用的笼罩一样令三成感受到了非人的屈辱，这比被单纯的当做犯人，与其他身上臭烘烘的人一起被关在集体浴室里用药液“消毒”更令人感觉不适。接在上面的摇柄被转了两圈，嘴巴也不由自主地被撑开了，唾液腺被拉扯，开始分泌出涎水来流了他一下巴。这样在穿着整齐，目不转睛地看着他的曹丕面前更显得难看。

“牙齿长得不错。”曹丕夹着他的下巴，用压舌板压着他的舌头去观察他口腔内的情况：“没有结石，扁桃体的颜色也是对的。”

被捕前在是在校学生，曹丕记着这点，拿着剪刀剪开了三成的衣服，赤裸着身体的三成挣扎了两下，马上又安静了下来，因为曹丕把手中的医用剪刀压住了他垂在了两腿之间的性器，剪刀齿状的豁口紧贴在他软薄的皮肤上。

曹丕带着手套，手指的温度没办法传递到三成身上，他感觉垂在胯间的阴囊被食指顶着抬起来了。下半身敏感的部位被人注视着，攥在手里的感觉让三成在恐惧之余感觉到了羞耻，他感觉自己的脸发热，心脏砰砰地跳着，被曹丕托在手里的性器也开始充血勃起。

外阴十分干净，不像是得过性病的样子。他身体苍白，腰肢细瘦，在开着冷气的办公室中浮了一层鸡皮疙瘩，因为寒冷与恐惧而显出可欺的样子。

似乎是因为过度的恐惧，三成被强行开着的嘴巴无法闭上，突然低头就吐在了地板上，不过他也吐不出什么东西来，一摊稀薄的胃液夹杂着口水马上就被吸进了地毯里。屋子中胃液的酸臭味让曹丕忍不住作呕，他这具身体现在极其的不健康，想要在上面尽情地活动还得忍着，等到他的体脂达标才行。

这次必须要做到完美才行，曹丕摇了铃，让护士带走三成。他已经没有多少进行下去的欲望了，若是这次失败，那么他大概也没有维持这项娱乐的耐心了。

 

3.  
三成醒来的时候好好地躺在床上，床铺得十分柔软，像是间病房，和集中营中那种三十个人一间屋子，像马饮水一样的在一个食槽里舀水一样的环境比起来要好得多。

窗户全部被铁板钉着，三成猜不出这是几楼，他静静地躺在床上发呆，他记着他被用浸了乙醚的纱布捂了鼻子，醒来以为自己必定会活不下去，似乎过去的小半年是个噩梦，自己不过是生了场病，在医院中休息一样。

直到曹丕推着架轮椅进来。

轮椅上坐着的那个生物基本上不能说是人了，三成刚刚醒来，呆滞着看着曹丕撬开那个人的下巴，把灯泡塞了进去，甚至还有点好奇他这样不明所以的行为。而后又转向了他，把之前那个撑开他嘴的道具装了回去，把他的手脚也捆在了床柱上。

坐在轮椅上，那个身体残破不堪的人确实还在喘气，太阳穴上还有着成圈的波纹状的焦痕，这是电击的痕迹，被杀死的游击队员的尸体被悬在市中示众的时候三成也去看过，那些身上的伤口他没有记得很清楚，但是这烧焦皮肤的疤痕他却记得十分清楚。

从前他觉得，只要自己不反抗，努力又安分守己的活下去，总会能活下去的。

“感染了，因为排异反应。”曹丕像是在对三成说话，又像是自言自语着掀开了那人的衣服，三成只看了一眼，心就像是停跳一般的梗住了。

尽管这半死不活的人衣袍下摆空荡荡的，但是看到下肢被齐根切断的伤口还是触目惊心，那人腿之间不知被做了什么，完完全全的被脓血糊住看不清楚。

曹丕蹲了下来，从实验服的口袋里抽出了镊子，试图把那些已经结痂的脓血剥离下来：“尿路已经被堵死了，我说的话你不听，自己试图和我耍小聪明，如今你难逃一死了。”曹丕复又站了起来，拎着小发电机放在三成床边，这次他面对着三成，像是学生做答辩一样，把塞在那人嘴里的灯泡与脚边的发电机连上了。

“不过你还有用处，杀鸡儆猴，以儆效尤。”曹丕通了电。

热力学第二定律，能量是趋向于无序的状态发散的。所以白炽灯在照明的时候，必定会有热量向外发散。那个被折磨的半死不活的人嘴中的灯泡通电越久，散发出的热量越来越大，被塞住的叫声越来越凄惨。

“我没有随意处死样本，或是虐杀的习惯，但是他自作自受已经到了我无法忍受的地步。因为他拒绝服用排异药物，才会变成这样。”那人呜咽着的叫声已经到了三成无法忽视的地步，他的嘴唇被烫的翻起了皮起了水泡，曹丕仍然视若无睹。

“我本没有义务让你知道我的计划，正如人们做实验不会把报告书给自己用的反应物看一样，但是为了让你更配合我，还是有必要讲解一下。”曹丕拿着笔，在那不断挣扎的人身上比划，他手中的笔戳上了他腿间那团血肉模糊的东西。

“这本来是个再造的外阴的，也就是在他身上移植了另外一套女性的生殖系统。事情本来是非常成功的，但是在注射了排卵针的第二天，他开始拒绝服用药物，就变成了现在这样。”

三成吓得一动不动，过了很久他才意识到自己因为害怕已经闭上了眼睛，面前的人过去说不定和他一样，老老实实的在家中读书，连父母的话都不敢忤逆，却不知为何自己与他要被这么对待。

他感觉曹丕的手钳到了自己脸上，和自己脸贴着脸。

“据说你还有一个哥哥。”

三成睁开了眼睛，曹丕很满意看他被吓得失去了自我控制的能力。

“他长得和你像吗？”

三成看着面前的那个人，血和被烫出的组织液从他嘴周的缝隙中流了出来，灯泡的玻璃罩子已经粘在了他的嘴里，就算是拔掉牙齿也取不出来了。但是他还是在止不住的从嗓子中挤出不成词语的声音来。

声音重复中止，还有不同的音调，三成听着听着才发觉那人在向自己呼救。

“要是你能好好听话，就不至于这样了。”曹丕手里拿起了小钢锤，揪着那人的头发对准他嘴中的灯泡敲了下去。三成听到了类似于停电跳闸的声音，灯泡在那个人嘴中炸开了，三成没敢去看他的脸，也不敢去对他的求救做出回应。

 

4.  
大谷吉继并不喜欢在他工作的时候被他人打扰，或者是更过分的胁迫。

尽管他面前的人是敌方撤军施行焦土政策时留下的最后的证人，他所说出的话意义重大，但这也不是逼迫他的理由。吉继知道三成每晚需要入睡的安眠药剂量还在标准之外，于情于理，他都不忍心逼迫三成，在他的精神彻底安定之前，他不允许把三成暴露在他人注视的目光之下。

出于这样的目的他写了请求隔离的申请书，也是因为这样的原因他被军方的长官问责了。在这样的军队中工作，让他时常感觉自己没有被当成人一样使用。

管理这里的团长是少校一级的军官，吉继每次去他的办公室都是被香烟的烟雾充斥着。

“那人什么时候才能出庭作证？”

“就我个人观察，还要很久。”

“他没疯没傻，为什么要这么护着他？”少校抓了抓头发，临时法庭催促了他很多次让他把证人送来。法律审判的影响力十分之广，足以让民众支持他们，让他们在最后的正面战场上获得足够的士气，以及在战后重新指定规则时把握着话语权。

“因为他的精神还不够安定，在等他感觉好些的时候，我会陪他一起去的。”

“那狗娘养的小东西不男不女，脑子有毛病是他活该。我只要他说一两句话就够了，明天就去给我收拾东西！”

吉继向后退了一步，看着面前的男人在这烟雾缭绕的屋子中发火。战争结束了，有这样的人在，不如说大部分人都是这样的人都只在为了自己的忧虑所忧虑，距轻松快乐的日子到来还早得很。

“三成他和你我一样，都是人，不要用形容怪物的词去说他，我在这里我是医生，我所说的话才有效。”

他回到病房区的时候隔着玻璃窗看到对面的房门里年轻漂亮的护士正在给躺在床上的人喂饭，这些人才真的没病没灾，他知道有人正在把自己的同事当做官妓一样对待，而他却无能为力。

正对面是三成的病房，无论何时窗帘都拉得严严实实的。

吉继走了进去，三成此时还在睡觉，这对他来说是件好事，同样的剂量下去睡眠的时间却延长了，说明事情总算是在向积极的一面发展了。

“三成，三成，醒醒了，该吃药了。”吉继看着三成慢慢睁开了眼睛，刚开始像是放空了一样发了会儿呆，随后又像是小孩子一样左顾右盼。

“现在几点了？”外面的阳光已经有一点微微的斜了，三成已经很久没有睡过这么好了，从前他因为几乎不断的妊娠过程折磨地没有正常的睡过觉，最近睡得踏实了之后反而又开始了患得患失，像是害怕这样的好日子到头了之后又要回到那样的环境中去。

有这副被改造的畸形的身体在，他总感觉自己躲不开曹丕，在自己入睡的某一晚，对方就会拉开窗户把他偷走，跑到他人都找不到的地方去继续他的实验。

“下午一点了。”吉继拿着保温杯放到三成面前的小桌板上：“茶茶现在敢用炉子了，于是我让她给你做了粥送过来，多吃点甜的一样可以睡好觉。”

“替我谢谢她。”三成舀了一勺放到嘴边，却没有吃下去，他突然想到小姑娘踩着板凳在炉子上熬粥的样子，他人都为了她的漂亮与聪慧夸奖她，而自己却要为了这样的优点被一个恶魔挑选上做他撒种的工具。随后他又陷入了更深的自我厌恶，自己为何要去嫉妒一个与自己无冤无仇的小姑娘。

吉继看着三成的面色不对，坐在椅子上伸了伸身子：“三成，有什么不高兴的吗？”

“没什么……”三成垂下了头：“什么时候能帮我把身体纠正回去？”

“我在试，三成，我会努力的。”

吉继也只是安慰他而已，曹丕为他新造了阴蒂与尿道的时候，肆意粗暴的排布藏在他身体中的器官并且也没有做可逆的思考，而想要让它们物归原位实在是太困难了。

 

5.  
手术的药效过了之后，双腿之间近乎被刀劈一样的疼痛感让他躺在床上胡言乱语了很久。

甚至他都没有权利躺在人该睡觉用的床上，为了防止他活动扯到伤口，他被绑在了曹丕实验室中一张像是做妇科检查用的椅子上。为了让他的身体尽快备孕，曹丕并没有要对他使用止疼药的打算，放任他晚上在实验室中不断地哀嚎，而在早上返回的时候再把他的嘴塞上。

“你知道吗，女人与男人的身体其实有共同之处，阴蒂也只有一小截是裸露在人体之外的，所以才有人在阴道被插入的时候能产生快感。”曹丕用镊子夹着他制作的，那个新生的，不应该出现在男人身体上的用于生命繁衍的器官，外阴的形状缝合的十分完美，连曹丕都忍不住自满于自己的手艺，连着拍了许多的照片。

“一个族群中做首领的母豺狗阴蒂有时会延长变成阴茎的形状，来与其他的母狗交配，以性交的关系做控制其他成员的方法。”曹丕这么说着，镊子尖果然碰到了什么东西，立刻三成就感觉下半身像是被什么烫了一下。

这颗阴核被曹丕做的极大，无法被小阴唇抱住，以后三成就算是能够下地行走，这裸露在外阴之外的东西也会与衣服摩擦，使得他寸步难行。

除了这把不属于他身体的东西嫁接到他身上之外，曹丕还为他做了结扎手术。前段时间三成因为日夜不断的疼痛无暇顾及这件事，现在反应过来了仍感觉羞耻万分。曹丕懂得如何刺激他的身体，但是就算是高潮的时候他前身射出来的也只有稀薄的透明液体。身体被他人这样随意的摆弄，自己却毫无反抗之力，在被疼痛折磨的时候他同样想过自杀，却马上又想到了第一天看到的惨死在他面前的人。

自己若是失败了，被这可怕的医生发现了，死相会更加的凄惨，为自己所想到的场景战栗的三成马上抛弃了这样的想法。

不敢惹怒曹丕的三成乖乖地吃他送来的药，其实无非就是调整生理周期的短效避孕药而已，他体内用来装孩子的那个器官还是死气沉沉的，需要被大量的雌性激素催化才能回暖。曹丕并不确定他能不能自己排卵，尽管到目前看来，子宫与卵巢这两样东西还安安静静的藏在他的肚子里，并没有什么异变。

过了有一个半月之后，曹丕停了投喂给三成的药，果不其然在第二天早上就从他那个新生的阴道中排出了污血，这是他第一次月经，经历的时间长了点。

曹丕因不知由何升起的兴趣，日日要求三成去躺在检查台上分开双腿，给他去看自己血渍斑驳的下体。简直就像是对什么污秽的东西着了迷一样，从那里流出的血液含氧量低，还有着脱落的子宫内膜，散发着腐臭的气息，却还是忍不住去嗅那里的味道。

“还好这次成功了，不然我也只能把你处理掉了。”尽管有月经初潮就说明这具由他制造出来的身体可以自己排卵生育，但是曹丕仍然取了排卵针来，只是一个绝对不够，若是精神药物测验的话必然需要对照组才行。

三成又被锁回了那台检查椅上，两腿大开着，不知是因为这几日一直喂给他的孕酮影响，他对于自己要以一个不男不女的怪物的样子去产下孩子这事已经没有什么消极的情绪了。尽管从前他也不知道生孩子究竟意味着什么，只是出于模糊的厌恶感在反抗。而今被药迷惑了精神之后就更没有丝毫反抗了。

虽然有着听话就能活下去的想法，但是看到曹丕手中钢制的注射器还是吓得脸色苍白。这柄注射器的针头有三十公分多长，还有韧性以防断在人身体内。

三成开始还自我安慰，以为这针头会顺着阴道插进他的身体里。曹丕也每日在用鸭嘴钳去收集宫颈上的粘液来做检查。最初的时候被触碰到就疼的他涕泪聚下，现在他学得乖多了，只要放松身体不去夹捅进身体里的那个夹子就没有多疼。

但是那柄针是斜着插进去的，刚刚刺破了阴道壁，三成就发出了哀嚎声。刺透肌肉组织的感觉更是疼的难以忍受，下半身的痛楚连成了一片，好像曹丕已经换掉了手中的注射器，改用了骨钻去钻他的骨盆一样。

从一侧钻进去，对卵巢注射了药物之后，曹丕又换了另一边。等到他把针头抽出的时候，三成嘴唇苍白，眼泪汪汪地看着他。被这样的目光注视着的曹丕心里感觉不舒服，他去从工作台上把夹西服口袋的方巾拿过来盖在了他的脸上。

 

6.  
三成知道，男人需要与女人交欢才能生下孩子。这与他受孕的方式并不相符。

而天神的儿子也是在母亲的身体没有被他人染指的情况下诞生出来的。而不同于三成，圣母的身体是出于“不可有非分之想”和“必须永远保持处女式的不容污染”的目的而这么杜撰的。他的身体被支配他的人肆意改造，被当做是新生儿用的培养皿一样对待。

曹丕自己没有以身犯险的打算，不是他自己的话，连用的谁的精液三成都不知道。在他开始排卵的第三天的刮片检查之后，曹丕用负压吸引器取走了在他子宫壁上着床的卵子，随后又很快的重新植了回去。但是这次这颗卵子已经授精，等着要在他的身体内开始成长了。

怀孕了之后三成自感觉生活突然轻松了很多，刚开始他被送回了病房，除了依然要在检查时与曹丕相见，其他时间他基本上是躺在床上度过的。为了他肚子中孩子的营养，连饭食都变得好起来了。

晚上的时候他老老实实地听话，侧着身子睡觉。需要吃的药从来不敢有任何怠慢，走路的时候也低着头，用手在腹底小心翼翼地捧着肚子。

这次他不知道是出于药物的作用，还是自身真的因为被各种有助与受孕的激素支配着，他开始期盼着能把这个孩子生下来。他不知道曹丕是出于什么样的目的去痴迷于让男人分娩，但是他开始侥幸自己没有被他杀死。自己果然是被眷顾着的，能从那生不如死的环境中逃脱出来。

于是那一日，或是是出于讨好的目的，或是有着与怀孕的母兽一样在为自己的分娩寻找庇护所的本能。在做完检查之后，三成没有听曹丕的指示，自己爬了起来去亲了他。

这大胆的举动在三成动身的时候就吓到了他自己。但是在感知到曹丕的嘴唇和其他人类一样也是柔软的时候又放下了心。

曹丕睁着眼看他，看着三成像瞎子一样胡乱的在自己可以依靠的人身上寻求安心感。这样的行为可以解释，但是以曹丕个人的想法来说，他忍不住从心中嘲笑这被自己逼得束手无措，行为逐渐开始混乱的人。

那天下午，三成被两个护士夹着在院子中散步，他两条腿到了临盆之期还在浮肿，硕大的肚子挂在他细瘦的身上怪可笑的。因为胎头已经开始朝下，每天多运动一下有助于顺产。

从某一天开始，三成就突然在面对曹丕要脱光衣服时的恐惧之余产生了羞耻感。他的肚子两侧有了细细的妊娠纹，三成不知道这疤痕能不能在孩子分娩出来之后消失。他开始在意自己的身体会不会因为变得丑陋而失去利用的价值。一想到自己进入医院时第一天看到的惨状，三成到现在依旧会吓得牙齿打颤。月份大了之后，甚至有时在梦中看到了在对方口唇中炸开的玻璃罩还会失禁。

“向右转！”

三成闻声抬起了头，这是被派去晒盐的牢犯，此时都被蒙着眼睛排成一排，听从站在一旁的军官发出的命令。

“向右转！”

攥着自己胳膊的护士想要拖走他，但是三成这次没有乖乖听话，他还是在看被军官指挥着在原地打转的盐工牢犯，直到那军官让他们跪下，三成才注意到站在他们身后，举着枪一动不动的年轻士兵。

三成在枪响之后就瘫在了地上，自己并不是住进了那医院里就忘记了这每日都响起的火石爆裂声代表着什么，他只是不敢去想而已。

被悬挂在中心广场上游击队员的尸体，被曹丕折磨惨死在他面前的人，三成从没对死者感伤过，他只想着他自己。

他突然开始厌恶自己的自私与淫贱，居然对着敌人投怀送抱，暗中期待着他能去做自己腹中孩子的父亲。

 

7.  
曹丕不知自己是何时开始对石田三成产生私情的。一想到这样的感觉，浑身就如同过电一样的麻痹，以及十足的厌恶感。

这实验用的雌畜已经开始变得不单纯了，甚至开始试图影响自己。但是在想要杀死他的时候却无法动手，不知是不是因为他在第一次分娩的喊着曹丕的名字求他救救自己。还是为了自己想要报复三成的私欲，故意在他面前展示自己产下的孩子被麻醉，解剖后又缝起来的尸体而流下眼泪精神崩溃的表情。

最明显的一次就是在上次为下一次备孕做身体检查的时候，因为忍受不了三成一直看着自己，仿佛受了什么委屈一样湿漉漉的眼睛，曹丕去找了蛋白悬液想要注射进他的眼睛，盖住那两只一直看着自己的瞳仁。

但是那双眼睛还是一动不动的看着自己，曹丕相信三成要是用怨恨或是恐惧的表情面对自己的话自己能毫不犹豫的动手。但是对方只用这样眼神注视着自己，似乎像是邀请曹丕去伤害他的身体的时候，曹丕就丧失了想要把这无人性的实验进行下去的欲望。

另一个让他烦躁的原因是正面战场的战况并不乐观，父亲被临时抽调去了海军，在撤退的时候便会经过这里。曹丕不知自己是害怕与不友好的父亲面对，无法分担对方的负面情绪而恐惧，还是因为意识到大势已去自己无力回天而恐惧。

因为父亲到来，这集中营中开始大肆的屠杀关押在这里的犯人，而他们中间却没有多少人真正的犯过罪，若说是有，那也只是身为外族人，被他人恐惧着而已。

刚开始的时候士兵还会用机枪扫射，然后用刺刀把没有断气的人捅死在送去焚烧，接着用刺刀清理活口的这部最先被删除了，又接着是直接把人送进焚烧炉，再向里面喷洒芥子气毒死直接焚烧。

三成单独的病房此时不能只由他来住了，摸说是病房，只要是能躺下有遮盖的地方都有等着撤退的大兵。三成被关进了曹丕的办公室里，曹丕自己躺在沙发上，三成就被铐在沙发脚上，缩在他的脚边睡觉。

没有死就已经是万幸了，三成忍不住害怕曹丕何时离去，他走了自己必死无疑。甚至对于这被称为死亡医生的男人产生了强烈的依赖感，空军有时投下的传单上有报复名单，曹丕的名字也在列。他人会仇视这男人是自然，但是他却是此时的三成唯一的倚靠。

他又怀孕了，这次并不是什么被精心计算的产物，焦虑的曹丕也没有空去检查他的月经，并不知道他是否又怀了孕。这把他当做实验物品的男人却与他发生了身体关系，让两人之间的界限变得迷惑起来。

 

8.  
三成和吉继并排坐着，两人手拉着手。

吉继每隔一段时间就会问三成身体感觉如何，这法庭中挤了太多的人，空气浑浊。他们二人都不是喜欢在人多的地方久留的人。今天又是公开法庭，被隔在窗外的人也都在伸着头看，今日被审判的会有哪些人，做过了什么伤天害理的事。

三成把自己裹在袍子里，小心翼翼地遮住自己显怀的体型，还时不时警惕着去看四周的人，怕他们从自己身体上看出什么端倪来。

他也期待着一个结果，但是又惧怕与曹丕相见。等看到曹丕被传唤到法庭上的时候，竟然还有了安心的感觉。

从前曹丕一直在恒温的房间里待着，穿着永远都是一样的。今日在这寒冷又躁动的法庭中套了件薄毛衣，从里面伸出来的衣领因为久不熨烫像两片烂菜叶子一样耷拉着。

对方不像是他人，在检方律师宣读罪行的时候没有求饶，没有辱骂攻击法庭，没有突然大喊过去军中洗脑式的口号。他安安静静地站着，甚至还把眼镜摘下来，请身后的法警为他擦干净。

三成对这样的曹丕莫名产生了怜悯，而他也确实这么做了。

整个法庭是用旧议事厅临时改造的，整个大厅是下沉式的建筑，走到了中央的证人席上就有种再被所有人都盯着看一样。

人们投来的目光让三成感到害怕，这样的当众演讲他在大学时做过不少次，甚至还因为成绩优异，在做论述演讲时总是一副春风得意的模样。不过学习终究是身外之事，那时他只需要单纯的去把考试，笔记，文章这些当成是最重要的东西就可以了。

不像是今日，他被所有人看着，等着看他丑态毕露的身体。

在医院中被骂做是怪物，在沉睡的时候因为不小心露出了躯体，半夜被喝醉了酒的士兵笃笃地敲他窗户，一直趴着死盯着他看不肯离去。三成害怕今日他人也会投来同样的目光。

恐惧他人鄙视目光的三成在场上沉默了，没有解下外套，也没有像其他证人一样有坦露自己伤痕的勇气。

吉继看着法庭中央垂着头，一言不发的三成十分焦急，周遭已经有人开始发出了小声的议论。各式各样歇斯底里的人审判长也全部都见过，于是就直接跳过了个人陈述的环节。

“证人，请描述一下去年四月到七月，你所处的环境，你看到了什么，知道什么？”检方律师站在他身稍靠前的地方，转身看着三成。

去年的那个时候正是集中营中清理囚犯，战俘的时期，这牢狱中唯一活下来的犯人不可能什么都不知道。

三成持续保持着沉默，什么话都没说。

去年的那个时候，他一直和曹丕沉浸在某种自我保护式的鱼水之欢中。他心甘情愿地被铐在沙发的椅脚上，睡在地板上。唯有曹丕想要发泄欲望与他做爱的时候，会把手铐的钥匙扔给他，让他自己把锁打开，主动地对他投怀送抱。

三成知道这样的关系极不健康，与礼义廉耻也丝毫不沾边。在医院时，他看到若是有妓女被发现曾在沦陷期间向敌方的士兵卖过身，就直接被脱掉了衣服绑在树上用枪托抽打。

这战时连妓女都要靠贞节牌坊去做爱土护国的宣传，他一个男人，被人做了下作的手术，靠着给别人投怀送抱才能活命，此时要是说了实话，以后也只能被千夫所指，活着也不会有立足之地了。

“三成，不要害怕。”

三成扭头去看坐在高处的吉继，对方弯着腰也在看着他。可他身后玻璃窗外的阳光太大，三成看不见他的脸，眯着眼睛只看到了一个虚虚晃晃的黑影子。

在最开始的时候，他们二人明明是差不多的，为何只有他变成了如今这样。

他又去看向曹丕，对方也在看着他。不似往常用看着什么东西似的眼神在看三成。曹丕此时的眼神十分平静，丧失了过去的攻击性，甚至还有一丝温顺的意思。

“我已经全都说了，你知道什么就讲什么。”

“不要和他说话！”辩方律师大声地指责曹丕，对方马上就又抬起了头，直视着审判长。

 

9.  
从那日自法庭返回后，三成就一直在做噩梦。

他梦到过头上还沾着盐粒，被一枪打爆了脑袋的劳工，震下来的盐融化在血中的场景；被绑在电椅上，浑身抽搐，指节发涨扭曲，年龄与他相似还穿着学生制服的学生。

他想要摆脱这样日日夜夜的苦楚，就先想到要摆脱这样的身体。他去求吉继为他引产，却被对方断然拒绝了。

“三成，孩子是你自己的，你是他的父亲，他也只是你的孩子，多余的不要乱想。再说他都这样大了，就算是生下来也不会是死胎了，这样也对你的身体不好。”

三成沉默了，乖乖地待在吉继的家中，这样的生活日夜都是一样的，一直纠缠他的噩梦也没有停止过，甚至愈演愈烈。

他为曹丕做了伪证，这本该被绞死的变态医生成了不过是受时局胁迫的无辜人，甚至还在那濒临覆灭的时候救了三成一命。

现在三成的报应来了。

在他生产之后，那些被死者诘问的梦里出现了新的内容。

他梦见自己抱着孩子，坐在异国的楼房中，和曹丕身子挨着身子坐着，椅子摇摇晃晃的，午后的阳光也在诱人昏睡。

“想喝东西吗？”曹丕这么说完，三成就觉得自己口渴了，随后就看着有佣人推着推车过来，各色的饮料都被装在玻璃瓶里，像是他在读书时去化学实验室看到的用不同粒子溶解在里面的溶液一样。

在他喝完之后曹丕就让人带走了孩子，他拉着三成起来，三成梦里也记着自己骨缝没有闭合一直在流恶露，每次从什么地方站起来总要看看有没有把血留在坐过的地方上。

曹丕把他拉去了地下室，地下室的楼梯走到半截就没有了，下面是个坑，坑底似乎是煮沸了什么东西一样在翻腾，还有阵阵腥臭味。

这是经血的味道，和三成身上是同一种味。这坑底被炼化的脓血是那些同样被曹丕往身体里装进了一个子宫，惨死在他手术台上的人的尸体。

“为什么”

“为什么”

为什么……

为什么偏偏只有他一个人活了下来，却没有为他人报仇的勇气呢。

“为什么偏偏只有你一个人是独特的？”最后这样发问的是曹丕，他原先在环在三成腰上的手抽了回去，在三成背上轻轻一推，多看一眼也不情愿地反身走回了地面。

人在做梦时遇到了坠落的感觉就会醒来，三成猛地睁了眼睛，发现自己还缩在婴儿床里，在陪着孩子睡觉。

感受到了身边人震动的小孩子马上就醒了过来开始哭泣，三成蜷缩身体，扭着身子扯开了领口把乳首送到小孩子嘴里。其实在睡前他刚排空了乳房里积蓄着的奶汁，这会吸也吸不出什么东西来了。只是含着东西就能安稳下来的婴儿马上就又睡着了，嘴上也没有在使劲。

就算是没有被吸吮的感觉，三成还是觉得自己为人的精神正顺着胸口的那一点被慢慢嗦走了。

他把第一对孩子生下来的时候没有哺乳的机会，自己又羞于用手去揉搓挤压乳房导致被突然催熟的乳腺发了炎。于是他又每天被绑在了产床上，由曹丕来替他吸吮乳房。

压在他胸口的脑门热乎乎的，本来就因为炎症而发烫坠涨的双乳被压的更难受。三成因这样不能用亲密形容的身体接触而产生了失落的情绪，却又不敢在曹丕面前哭出来，怕自己会惹怒他同样被难以想象的手法折磨致死。

三成看着趴在自己胸口的曹丕，看着血被从自己的胸口吸出来，从曹丕的嘴角流了出来。对方尝到了血腥味就起了身，径直走出了实验室。

 

10.  
母亲也不曾为他哺乳过，那么在她乳房胀痛，被憋得发炎的时候，又是谁帮她吸去脓血的呢。

这个问题只是像想想曹丕就觉得大不敬，马上就遏制了继续思考下去的想法，粘在嘴唇上的血变干撕扯得他嘴唇发紧。他没有继续想下去的空闲，也没这个时间，还有无数的事要做。

现在他在牢狱中闲了下来，就有了无数的时间去想这个问题，母亲在家中和被他关在实验室里的三成差不多，不过是为了不同的目的在扮演生育机器而已。

没有哺乳期的女人身体很快就能重新备孕，曹丕也是看着自己弟弟被这么生下来养大的，他比谁都清楚。

他与三成生的孩子本来是应当被严格计算的，自己应当是不会产生感情的，但是却还是没有管控住自己越了界。不知是不是因为他与三成共处一室，天天能看到他蜷缩在地上睡觉时而产生的一刹那间的怜悯之心，或是单纯为了挑战父亲的逆反心理，才在父亲发现了他在与三成有了节外生枝的亲密关系之后违抗了灭活口的命令，把三成藏匿了起来。

若是看不到，若是眼里的人不是人，那就没有杀人的罪恶感。他在给三成吃了足量的安眠药之后把他放进了运尸体的小车中，地下有条通道直连着焚尸炉，还没等三成醒过来的时候，一氧化碳就能先把他毒死了，应该是不会有痛苦的。

但是他又改变了注意，他看着躺在车底部的三成，他两只腿伸出了车外，脚背隐隐约约有水肿的痕迹。

这是又怀孕了，曹丕一瞬间的恻隐之心让他抱起了三成，又返回到了实验室，把他藏到了通风橱底下的柜子里上了锁。

等到他醒过来的时候自己就不在这了，不知到这来势汹汹的军队在占领这里的时候能不能发现他。

到时候你千万不要用喊的，要用手去敲关着你的铁门才行。

曹丕能重新见到三成并不意外，但是对方怯懦的样子却又令自己产生了反感。

尽管对方撒了与他同样的谎救了他一命，尽管自己也曾经一瞬间对三成动过心，但是从心底产生的厌恶之情从未抹消过。

对方能此时站在他面前，终于能做个人的样子了，却自己放弃了。还揣着他的孩子，低着头，仓皇地向他寻求帮助。

“三成啊，是我喂给你的药太多，毒坏你的脑子了吗？”

曹丕被押走的时候又回头望了一眼三成，他这恶毒的实验还想要进行下去，这次连他一并也算在内，他想要看看长了人形的牲畜究竟是怎么活着的。

 

11.  
没等曹丕说要见三成，三成就自己主动送上门来找他了。

这本来没什么希望的，来的第一天其他的战犯就因为畏惧他而给他腾出了单独的牢房，自己这样危险而想要申请探视，甚至是自己的受害者的探视是绝对不可能的。

三成是向他问药来了，他脸快贴到玻璃窗上去了。曹丕看着他的黑眼圈，并不比从前被自己关着的时候要好。

这一次他没有回答三成，他伸手做了一个想要触碰他的动作。对方果然如自己所料，脸上泛起了血色来。

“下次把孩子一起带过来。”

三成果然听了他的话，没过多久就又来见了他，怀中还抱着自己生下来的孩子。在别人眼里看来不过是个单身父亲在抱着自己的孩子而已，三成仍然紧张不已，似乎害怕自己身体的秘密能被人隔着衣服瞧得一干二净。

你的孩子，我们的孩子，曹丕知道此时三成必然是自暴自弃地把两人偶然间媾和的肮脏行为当做是夫妻之实了。

曹丕哈了口气，在水雾上写下了药品的名字，还教三成如何去拓吉继的签名，让医院把处方药开给他。

这药治不好三成的病，曹丕告诉三成的剂量是往大了去说的。没过多久三成就又来找他了。与上次相比，他的脸色更加昏暗，身体的颓败之势竟比他预想的还要快。

曹丕突然想到了三成勉强没有怀孕的时候总是痛经，新的玩弄他身体的方法又生了出来，这次曹丕告诉了他治疗血管疾病的药的名称，三成对他言听计从，下次来见他的时候两条腿走路的姿势极其不自然，还在别扭地装作无事的样子。

曹丕一直盯着他两腿中间看，幻想着血水从他裤子中浸出来，流了一地在众人面前难堪的样子。

三成对于两性的问题一窍不知，他自己不想要去了解，也因为这畸形的身体而不断地服用各种药物，因为自我厌恶拒绝去了解。他两腿中间被血浸得湿漉漉的，也不敢向吉继去求救。

结果这难以启齿的问题，最后只能向凭此来伤害他的人求助。

“用短效避孕药。”曹丕这次是这么回答他的。

三成噤了声，为了能早日让他受孕，他对这药并不陌生。曹丕按照周期喂给他吃来固定他月经来临的时间。其产生的其他作用也难以忽视，这从前用来“治疗”同性恋的极端手法对身体与精神产生的影响实在是过于可怕，三成被曹丕和他的药骗得早就没有独立思考的余裕了，也因为过于被折磨的阴影而开始犹豫。

“你不是想让血止住吗，吃了就没事了。”曹丕隔着窗子，用手做抚摸三成脸颊的动作。

三成摇了摇头，终于开始止不住地哭泣起来。

曹丕看着他哭，周围的人纷纷侧目，这反应的进程虽然比他想得快了许多，但是等待的时间也已经足够长足够消磨他的耐心了。

“三成，殉情吧。”曹丕对他发出了邀请，这次他用了电话打给三成，虽然这线路被监听着，但是他不在乎了，这样下去三成必死，他的目的达到了，也就不需要去考虑多余的事情了。

 

三成想到了河流，没有名字，但是在他脑中具现，河畔生长着花叶繁茂的树木。古往今来的各种悲剧中，这样的场景最适合有情人殉情，为了爱人复仇而放弃了自己羁绊的女人，与私奔的情人一起互相拥抱滑入水中的文豪，都是在这条河中淹死的。

曹丕教给他的死法是一张开了三支杜冷丁的红处方。

三成急急忙忙地跑去医院，从前他还要回家去学着拓吉继的字迹，一直善于书写的他学了两次就自己学会了。

但是这次在医院门口，他被吉继拦了下来。

“会死的，三成。”对方站在门口，因为忙碌头发已经长久没有修剪了，在病房里工作的时候绑久了头皮发痛，这会走到了外边就直接散开了。

“死了就什么都没有了。”

三成这才感觉到如梦初醒。


End file.
